


Take the Worry From My Head

by blakunicorn



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakunicorn/pseuds/blakunicorn
Summary: Cait wants to talk before sex.





	Take the Worry From My Head

Take the Worry From My Head

“I've never done this before, you know?”

Nora paused mid-action. Her combat suit coming to rest around her waist in uncomfortable bunches as she processed Cait's words.

Nora had been excited to get back to Starlight Drive; to retire to her tiny bedroom above the cafeteria; to remove her clothing and Cait's; to touch finally; to hold; squeeze tight.

But all of a sudden Cait was fidgeting in the doorway. Stumbling over her words. And avoiding Nora's eyes.

“You've never done _what_ before?” Nora asked. “Been with another woman?”

“No, that's not it. I've never...”

Cait sighed heavily and flushed a deep red. The former cage fighter still wouldn't meet Nora's eyes and her breathing had grown audible in the cramped bedroom. Choppy. Quick pants.

Nora nodded. Understanding. “Have you....never had sex before?” she asked gently.

It wasn't an outlandish assumption. Cait was still a young woman, and she recoiled from even the slightest physical touch. Was more comfortable pummeling someone than embracing them.

And because it seemed appropriate, Nora pulled her leathers up. Re-secured buttons. Quickly covered the expanse of skin that seemed to be giving Cait fits.

But Cait scoffed at Nora's words. “Don't be daft!” she retorted. “Of course I've gotten off before. Do ya think I'm wearing a chastity belt beneath this armor or something?”

Cait sighed in frustration. Ran a hand across her forehead, mussing her bangs. “What I'm trying to say is...”

But she didn't say anything at all _._ Just bit into her bottom lip savagely. Stared in the direction of the far wall as if there were some answer written there against the faded wood. “Shit!”

Finally eye contact. Meadow green against brown.

And not for the first time, Nora marveled at how beautiful Cait was. How—beneath the scowl and guarded eyes—there was so much loveliness and delicate feature that it took one's breath away.

Nora swallowed thickly before reminding, “We don't have to do this Cait.”

And to prove her point, Nora bent down to pull on her boots. She tutted softly as she made tidy bows with the shoe strings and tried to shift the focus to a more platonic topic.

“How 'bout we go downstairs and listen to the radio for a bit? See if Kent has a new Silver Shroud episode going? And I think there's some stew left over from last night. We can have an early supper.”

Nora's voice was sing-song and cheery as she turned now to her weapons. She tucked the matching revolvers into a filing cabinet before tugging on the Ushanka hat that she used to cover her facial scars.

Cait swore. Loudly and colorfully. And Nora whirled around at the outburst. Surprised.

“I don't want to listen to what's-his-face bang on about some creep in a costume!” Cait seethed. “I certainly don't want to eat that shite that passes for stew around here. I'm trying to tell you something!”

Nora blinked. Stunned by Cait's ferocity. By the slant of the woman's eyes; her ruddy cheeks.

“I just thought...”

“I don't care what you thought Nor'. Just shut up for a second, will ya?! I don't want to make a mess of this and you're scrambling me thoughts!”

Nora pursed her lips, nodding. Didn't even bother to adjust the soft-felt hat that had begun to slide across her forehead; partially obscuring her vision.

Cait made a noise in her chest. A mix of agitation and gratefulness. Her eyes were still narrowed slits but her sun-burnt hands trembled at her sides. Anxiety. Had to be since she'd kicked her chem habit months ago.

“We had a conversation a coupla days ago,” Cait said carefully. “I told ya things...Told ya what you mean to me...”

Nora nodded. Of course she remembered that conversation. How could she forget?

They'd been in the middle of a firefight. An entire battalion of raiders bearing down on them from the road. So much gun smoke in the air that it felt like breathing fire. Almost impossible to see. And Cait had turned to Nora suddenly. Had shifted her elbow until she'd gotten Nora's attention before whispering fiercely. The rapid fire of assault rifles serving as background music:

_I'm not going to blubber at you like MacCready does or ask to hold your fuckin' hand like Piper, but I suppose you should know that I feel something for ya. It's like...with you, I can be myself. I feel like I can let you in and see me for everythin' that I am, for better or worse._

It would have been romantic were it not for the hail of bullets; the angry shouts of the raiders. Still the words had exploded Nora's heart; made her eyes blink uncontrollably with sudden moisture.

Cait had stumbled over the words; gritting them out as it if pained her to make such a heartfelt admission. Then she'd kissed Nora. Sharp and hungry-like with a faint sting of teeth. Before Nora could respond (before she could even gather her senses) Cait had run back into the gunfight. The redhead had whooped loudly as she swung her super sledge at a throng of raiders. It had taken Nora several moments to collect herself. Her mouth still tingling from the unexpected kiss. Then she'd run into the fray as well.

Nora shook her head of the memories. Refocused on present-day Cait.

Cait was still concentrating on the wall. “I've fucked before. Plenty. When you're high on Pyscho and you've just beat some poor schmuck's head in with a sledgehammer, well...it just seems the right thing to do. To fuck and forget.”

Cait's expressive eyes opened and closed. So much green. Like the delicate lilies that struggled to bloom in this new world.

“I've always been a little out of my mind when I've lain with someone. Didn't even have to know the fella's name and all. Not that I would remember it anyway once I got back sober. I'm not even sure if I enjoyed the fucking. It was just something to do to pass the time. And I never had any grand imaginations about love anyway. Not after what my ma and dad did to me. And the slavers.”

Nora's mouth twisted in sympathy, but still she kept quiet. She knew instinctively that Cait wouldn't appreciate any platitudes she could offer.

Cait tilted her head downwards. Until all she could see was floor; the painstakingly neat bows on Nora's boots. “I've never fucked with a clear mind. Never wanted to. Didn't want to be that open with someone. Risk them getting close and turnin' on me. Lettin' me down like everyone before. But now...with you...I dunno...I guess what I'm trying to say is that...in a lot of ways this feels like my first time. And... I trust ya Nor'. It's probably more than just trust at this point." She exhaled noisily. "Shit! I'm making a mess of it. Just like last time.”

Cait's hands clenched into fists. Pounded viciously against her thighs. Nervous anticipation. Regret for stringing those words into sentences.

Nora released an unsteady breath. Felt light-headed for a second. Opened her mouth only to find that she had no words.

“I'm not askin' ya to do an'thing or say an'thing,” Cait continued. “It just seemed important that I get all of that out before...you know...”

And she gestured at the twin-sized mattress in the corner of the room.

The bed was simple and nondescript, but Nora had covered it with a floral blanket she'd salvaged from her Sanctuary Hills home.

The two of them had rushed to this room from the Prydwen, intending to fuck. And somewhere between the ground floor and the second, Cait had realized that it was more than fucking, what they were about to do. 

Nora took a step forward. Then another. Until she was within a hair of Cait. Their eyes meeting hesitantly. Studying. Those tiny freckles on the bridge of Cait's nose. A minuscule scar above Nora's jaw.

Green eyes so hesitant and open. And Nora's mouth, curving into an easy smile.

“You didn't make a mess of things,” Nora finally said. “It was a hell of a speech. Beautiful actually.”

Cait's nose wrinkled in faux horror. “Shut it.”

"You're gorgeous." 

"I'll smack you Nora. You _know_ that." But her hands trembled near Nora's waist. Nearly touching. 

Nora smiled knowingly. "We don't have to rush things Cait. We can wait.”

“We've waited plenty.”

“But if you're scared...”

“Stop it with the baby talk. I don't do scared.”

“Still—”

Cait interrupted her. With a kiss. And it was just like the last time. With a hint of tongue and teeth. Wet and sweet and hungry because this was different than all the other times before. With other people. This kiss was loving and exhilarating and generated sensation all over. 

Nora pulled away first. “I'm in love with you,” she admitted. Her turn to confess. 

Cait blushed but ignored the words. She began unbuttoning Nora's leathers. Hurriedly now. Her fingers trembling against the metal fasteners.

“You look ridiculous in that hat,” Cait chose to say rather than spouting off more syrupy soliloquies.“I don't know why ya insist on wearing it.”

“You're the one who bought it for me.”

“Did not. I nicked it off Trashcan Carla. I thought you'd like it, but I didn't expect you ta wear it every day.”

“I need it 'cause of the scars.” Those heavy burn marks she'd gotten while languishing in the malfunctioning cryogenic chamber all those years. “Plus you got it for me. It's special.”

Cait blushed again. Made sure to remove every stitch of Nora's clothing _except_ the Ushanka hat.

Cait stared at Nora. And stared. Those mossy eyes traveling unabashedly. Up and down. Further still over skin darkened by nuclear sun and constant travel.

Nora's stomach muscles clenched pleasantly; her nipples hardening.

Cait noticed. Licked her lips.

“Your turn,” Nora stated weakly. 'Cause Cait was still fully dressed. So much leather and belted ammunition on her body that she looked like a mercenary.

“Help me,” Cait requested.

The cage fighter never asked for anything. Made the request with shuttered eyes and shaking breath.

Nora's hands were there immediately; tugging, loosening, stripping down; away. Until there was the barest bit of fabric between them. Nora's hat. Cait's scarf.

A calloused thumb pressed against Cait's nipple. A playful pluck. Gauging.

Twin sighs before fingernails appeared. Cait's. Because clearly she liked it rough. A pinch against Nora's ass. Again. 

They sighed into another kiss. Tongues dueling. Soft. 

Nora couldn't help herself. Reached down between them. Touched for the first time. Mind-blowing. That first contact. Wet. 

“Touch me,” Cait demanded. Even though Nora was already doing just that. “More.”

Because it was more than fucking, what they were doing. It was more than Cait had ever imagined when she followed Nora out of the Combat Zone that first day. It was more than she thought she'd receive. More than she thought she deserved.

“I love you,” Nora repeated. Because she knew that someone as jaded as Cait would need constant reminders. Would appreciate the repetition. “I love you so much Cait.”

Words. Fingers. Mouth. Tongue. Inside. 

Cait bit into Nora's shoulder. A muffled groan as light exploded behind her eyelids. A fucking high like she'd never experienced. Better than Psycho. Better than an open bar, unending alcohol.

She came standing. Leaning tiredly against Nora. Her heavy pants leaving moisture against her lover's naked shoulder.

But she didn't feel embarrassed. Didn't feel shame or regret or that general muddiness that accompanied her previous romantic encounters. That desire to binge drink, to over-medicate, to roll over and forget. _Get off me slag!_

Nora was smiling into Cait's skin, Cait could feel it. That wily curve of mouth that Cait loved so much. The smile she would fixate on unblinkingly during those quiet moments between travel. 

That fucking smile. Gorgeous and skin-tingling in its earnestness. 

Cait had already confessed so much today. More than she planned. But maybe one more thing:

“I love you too.”

Laughter.

Born of warmth and good feeling and heart-melting relief. The first time Cait had laughed after sex; felt this good.

_I love you._

They moved to the bed eventually. Fell against that flower-printed blanket. Clutching each other. Laughing. 

Nora kept the hat on. But only because Cait asked her to.

“I sorta like you like that. Bare ass and tits and a hat I nicked for ya.”

It was crass and unexpected and bordered on inappropriate, but coming from Cait? It sounded like a proposal. Like forever.

“Kiss me,” Nora murmured. And of course Cait obliged.

Ecstasy. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title a line from a Joan Armatrading song "Down to Zero."


End file.
